


Enquanto Eu Dormia (NaruSasu)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adulthood, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Romance, SasuNaru - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Sasuke recebe um pergaminho do Hokage Kakashi, uma breve mensagem dizendo que Naruto viria ao seu encontro para obter informações importantes para Konoha. Isolados na cabana no longínquo País da Neve, a reunião entre dois antigos amigos traz à tona sentimentos mútuos, há tempos escondidos, em uma noite de desejo e entrega.[ NaruSasu | UN | Oneshot | Yaoi | Romance | PWP | 18+ ]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 5





	Enquanto Eu Dormia (NaruSasu)

**Author's Note:**

> Atenção!
> 
> Essa história contém:  
> \- Yaoi (relação sexual entre homens);  
> \- Descrição detalhada de atividades sexuais.
> 
> Se não gosta, NÃO LEIA!  
> Se gosta, divirta-se…

Já fazia algum tempo que eu havia visto Naruto pela última vez.

A ideia de encontrá-lo após aqueles anos me era estranha, inquietante. Quando recebi a mensagem de Kakashi, estudei o pergaminho por muito tempo. O texto nele não dizia nada demais, breve e sério como seu remetente, emanava uma falsa preguiça. Dizia apenas:

_“Envio Naruto em meu nome para obter as informações sobre sua missão._

_Diga a ele tudo que sabe. Konoha conta com você._

_Hatake Kakashi."_

Apesar de ser uma mensagem qualquer, eu me lembrava dela como se a tivesse lido naquele momento.

Achei aquilo peculiar. Kakashi se comunicava comigo apenas por cartas, que pareciam ser o suficiente. Jamais enviava alguém até mim ou solicitava o meu regresso. E, de todas as pessoas, enviar Naruto que, além de ser um ninja especial e visado, era importante para a vila, deixava-me ainda mais pensativo.

Eu estava longe de casa, longe de Konoha, há alguns anos. Após tantas missões secretas realizadas a mando direto do Hokage, buscando informações sobre a linhagem dos Otsutsuki, eu me perguntava como seria voltar, como seria conviver com conhecidos, como seria encontrar meus antigos amigos e fazer parte de uma Vila outra vez, como um cidadão comum.

E tudo aquilo me parecia cada dia mais deslocado, mais distante.

A solidão, infelizmente, torna-se um vício.

Portanto, eu apenas seguia agindo à mesma maneira: recebendo missões e executando-as, como um soldado. Era mais fácil, mais simples. Naquele momento, eu estava muito longe do coração do País do Fogo, no mórbido e silencioso País da Neve. Encostado ao batente, observava a neve caindo rapidamente e o horizonte escuro adiante, um chão branco que se estendia por quilômetros. O vento uivava como uma criatura viva, fazendo um som sinistro nos meus ouvidos.

Tendo recebido a carta dias atrás, pelos meus cálculos, Naruto chegaria naquela noite.

Qualquer pessoa teria vindo muito mais devagar, mas ele não: estava sempre esbaforido e desesperado, como se suas entranhas pegassem fogo e sua vida dependesse daquele comportamento completamente inconveniente e estapafúrdio. E eu sabia que ele chegaria em tempo recorde. Quando, através dos flocos brancos e rápidos, eu vi uma figura surgir na escuridão da noite, meu coração pulou uma batida.

A perspectiva de encontrá-lo causava em mim algo que eu não sabia nomear. Não sabia dizer exatamente o que estava sentindo, sabia apenas que era uma sensação angustiante. Ansiedade? Receio? Encontrá-lo após tantos anos me afetava, como havia me afetado naquele dia, no esconderijo de Orochimaru, após três anos sem vê-lo… Mesmo eu sendo um homem adulto, ainda era sobrepujado pelas mesma sensações.

E eu odiava me dar conta daquilo.

— _Sasuke!_

Ele gritou quando estava perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse distinguir seu rosto. Tinha o nariz vermelho e um sorriso de orelha a orelha, gritou meu nome daquele jeito característico, acelerando o passo. O _idiota._

Ele correu na minha direção, o pergaminho preso à cintura batendo enquanto ele dava grandes passos, pés afundando na neve, um sorriso cada vez maior. Franzi o cenho diante daquela demonstração de afeto gritante, mas mesmo assim, quando chegou até mim, Naruto me agarrou e me puxou para um abraço, inabalado.

— _Usuratonkachi_. — murmurei, pousei a mão em sua lombar. Ele me apertava.

— _Teme!_ — Mesmo no frio da noite, Naruto estava quente, transpirando após a caminhada na neve, e o calor exalava através de suas roupas — Você arranjou uma cabana _no fim do mundo!_

Ele falava com bom humor, rapidamente, me segurando com força e carinho no abraço, até que finalmente soltou, dando tapas amigáveis no meu ombro. Piscou os olhos azuis, o sorriso persistente em seu rosto e eu percebi que sorria também.

— Como está? Seu cabelo cresceu — ele falou enquanto me analisava. Fui tomado por uma súbita onda de autoconsciência. — Está bonito, _hein, Sasuke!_

_— Hm._

Eu não agradeceria.

Limitei-me a indicar a porta, deixei que entrasse.

Entrei para a casa, seguindo nos calcanhares de Naruto, que falava sem parar sobre a viagem, ocupando todo o lugar. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, finalmente bloqueando o frio que fazia lá fora. Mesmo tendo deixado a porta aberta enquanto o esperava, o interior da cabana continuava quente, a lenha da lareira queimando forte e lançando um brilho alaranjado pelo chão e paredes de madeira.

— Ajeite-se, _dobe._ Temos coisas importantes a discutir.

— _Yare, yare…_ direto ao ponto como sempre _…_

Daria um tempo a ele para que se ajeitasse, recuperando-se da longa viagem. Apesar de que, com toda sua vitalidade e o _chakra_ da raposa, Naruto estaria novo em folha em questão de minutos.

— Foi você que escolheu aqui? — Ele perguntou, largando as coisas no sofá, livrando-se dos agasalhos como um adolescente faria.

Passava os olhos pelo ambiente, analisando a madeira rústica do cômodo único. Era amplo, porém simples e parcamente mobiliado, provavelmente construído por algum lenhador, anos atrás. Quando afirmei com um movimento de cabeça, ele continuou.

— Não sabia que Kakashi pagava para você viver com esse luxo todo… tem até lareira!

Eu sorri, um esgar de lábios diante daquele comportamento maroto tão típico.

— Não costumo dormir em cabanas.

— Onde você dorme nas suas viagens, _teme?_ No chão? — ele provocou, sacudia a própria roupa, passava a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados, ajeitando os fios úmidos pela neve e pelo suor.

— Sim.

O sorriso no rosto dele cresceu, apoiou as mãos na cintura. Estava mais alto, mais forte. Eu podia ver o músculo do peitoral marcado sob a blusa preta de manga comprida, o colar de pedra verde subindo e descendo com a respiração.

— Então… você arrumou essa cabana por causa de mim?

O sorriso cheio de malícia e provocação no rosto de Naruto não era nada novo para mim. Desde os doze anos eu estava habituado com toda aquela pirraça, com as constantes provocações que ele fazia. Porém, senti minha bochecha esquentar, porque eu tinha, mesmo, optado pela cabana para encontrá-lo.

Uma reunião tão importante em meio a uma nevasca não me pareceu algo razoável.

— Achei que o próximo Hokage acharia pouco sofisticado dormir no chão — justifiquei, devolvendo a alfinetada.

— Ah, Sasuke, Sasuke… você amoleceu!

Ele exclamou, rindo. Eu suspirei, aborrecido, pois sabia o que se sucederia.

— Estava tão preocupado com a minha vinda que alugou um lugar para ficarmos.

— Naruto…

— Quem diria, não é? Você realmente—

— Cale a boca — eu murmurei, mas ele estava muito animado. Aquele sorriso simplesmente não desaparecia, divertia-se à beça.

— … realmente ficou ansioso com a minha vinda! — falou por fim, ainda em tom jocoso. Naruto continuava exatamente o mesmo, para o meu alívio e, apesar da minha impaciência, eu estava sorrindo contra a minha vontade. — Eu agradeço de coração, _teme._

Naruto me tocou. A mão firme desceu e pousou na curva entre minha nuca e meu ombro, um toque firme e quente. A blusa de malha negra permitia que eu visse seu corpo através do tecido e eu me obriguei a subir os olhos. Encontrei orbes azuis que me olhavam fixamente, intensos.

— Sabe que eu estaria disposto a encontrá-lo em qualquer lugar — ele afirmou, a pressão na minha nuca mais forte. — Eu dormiria no chão, sem pensar duas vezes.

Murmurou, olhos fixos no meu. Havia algo de eletrizante, mas não sabia dizer se era algo novo, ou se aquele brilho sempre estivera ali. A barba por fazer deixava pequenos fios reluzirem no rosto bem desenhado, mais adulto, mais masculino.

Eu não soube o que responder. Encarei-o de volta, sentindo algo estranho em mim, uma sensação intensa e quente. A mão na minha nuca tinha um peso que eu nunca havia sentido. O fogo crepitava na lareira e as luzes dançavam pelo cômodo.

Pairou entre nós um silêncio cheio de expectativa.

— Eu senti sua falta, Sasuke.

Aspirei o ar lentamente. Os olhos azuis reluziam com a chama da lareira, como duas piscinas profundas e cristalinas.

Eu também havia sentido. Uma saudade dolorida no peito, uma sensação sufocante. Porém, nada disse.

Senti dedos calejados subirem lentamente meu pescoço, roçando na pele, chegando à raiz dos meus cabelos. Engoli em seco, sentindo meu pomo-de-adão subir e descer lentamente.

— Naruto…

A mão avançou um pouco mais, dedos se embrenharam nos meus cabelos, olhos fixos em mim.

— Eu pedi a Kakashi. — ele sussurrou, voz rouca. — Eu pedi a Kakashi que me enviasse… eu queria… não, eu _precisava_ ver você.

Senti uma onda de adrenalina.

Ele havia pedido para ir até lá. Havia se colocado em uma missão apenas com o propósito de me encontrar.

O tempo pareceu parar completamente, e eu parecia ser capaz apenas de enxergá-lo, como se meus arredores tivessem sido engolfados por uma névoa indistinta. No instante seguinte a mão dele se fechava em meu cabelo e eu acabava com a distância entre nós.

Beijei-o em um frenesi.

Era um surto completamente inexplicável, uma sensação que ardia nas minhas entranhas… e nas dele.

Eu agarrei sua blusa, amassando-a na minha mão, apertando-o contra mim. Aprofundei o beijo, sentindo todo meu corpo responder àqueles estímulos quase imediatamente.

Nós nos devorávamos, havia voracidade e urgência, colei mais nossos corpos. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas minhas costas, afundavam-se nos meus cabelos. A língua dele era úmida e quente contra a minha, olhos fechados, nós dois perdidos completamente naquela sensação. Ele mordiscou meu lábio com volúpia, voltando a aprofundar o beijo em seguida.

Enquanto nossas bocas dançavam, os arrepios perpassavam meu corpo. A mão de Naruto tocou a barra da minha blusa, puxou-a para cima, obrigando-me a me livrar da peça de roupa, fazendo o mesmo com a que trajava em seguida.

Nossos troncos nus se tocaram, pele com pele. A sensação direta dos corpos roçando fazia meu interior pegar fogo.

Naruto sempre havia sido o único capaz de causar aquele descontrole em mim.

E era assustador.

Eu gemi contra sua boca quando fui empurrado contra a parede, pressionado pelo corpo musculoso. Desci minha mão, apertei suas nádegas, mordi seu lábio inferior e Naruto gemeu também. Eu podia sentir o volume duro apertado junto a mim, nossos quadris cobertos pressionados um contra o outro.

— Naruto… — eu murmurei quando ele deixou meus lábios e passou a mordiscar meu pescoço, chupando minha pele.

Eu sabia que aquilo deixaria marcas impossíveis de esconder, mas deixei. Os dentes dele se fechavam sobre mim e eu gemia rouco de prazer. Naruto se ajoelhou repentinamente, mãos no cós da minha calça, puxando-a para baixo com uma rapidez quase desesperada. Eu encostei contra a parede, arqueei o quadril, vendo-o me despir, meu membro duro sendo revelado.

Ajoelhado diante de mim, Naruto me olhou com seus olhos azuis, como um anjo caído.

Aproximou os lábios da minha pelve, beijou minhas coxas nuas lentamente, depois minha virilha. A expectativa era quase insuportável, eu sentia meu membro palpitar. Ele agarrou meu pênis e contornou a glande com a língua, me fazendo estremecer. Eu gemi, rouco, arqueando mais o quadril. Naruto colocou meu pênis para dentro da boca aveludada e quente e desceu, engolindo-o lentamente.

Fechei os dedos nos cabelos dele, a sensação de prazer invadindo meu corpo inteiro.

À meia luz, vi meu comprimento desaparecer para dentro da boca dele, olhos fechados ao se concentrar na tarefa. Desceu, lambendo toda minha extensão. A umidade e calor dele à minha volta me deixavam louco e ele subiu, roçando a língua devagar. Minha mão empurrava a cabeça dele involuntariamente, desejando que me tomasse por inteiro.

E ele fez. Subiu e desceu, chupando sem interrupção o meu pênis cada vez mais duro. Quando chegava até o final, eu podia sentir a ponta tocar sua garganta e suspirava, puxando seus fios com mais afinco, mas ele jamais parava, mãos agarrando minhas coxas.

Enquanto ele ia e vinha, parei de raciocinar corretamente. O prazer nublava completamente os meus pensamentos, me incapacitava. Os gemidos escapavam do fundo da minha garganta, por mais que eu tentasse controlá-los. Fechei os olhos, joguei a cabeça para trás, perdido naquela sensação. Como ele era capaz de me deixar daquela maneira? A sensação da língua percorrendo meu membro parecia se espalhar por todo meu corpo, queimar nas minhas veias.

Eu apertei seus cabelos, lancei meu corpo para a frente.

Meu ventre fervilhava, ondas de prazer percorrendo-me, o epicentro ali, no ponto onde a boca de Naruto tocava meu corpo.

Senti sua língua roçar todo o meu comprimento, úmida, quente.

Eu gozei na boca dele.

Senti um prazer intenso fazendo tudo se derramar como num sonho. Fechei os olhos com força, apertando-o mais contra mim. O orgasmo forte pareceu varrer tudo de mim, deixando-me completamente inebriado, à mercê. Eu respirava pesadamente, suor cobrindo meu corpo, meu abdomen mexendo rapidamente em espasmos.

Naruto esperou que eu terminasse. Quando se afastou, lambeu os lábios. Depois, passou as costas da mão pela boca, olhos fixos em mim. Também respirava pesadamente, mas tinha determinação no olhar e o volume em suas calças continuava evidente sob o tecido.

Ele se ergueu com um movimento rápido e, me agarrando enquanto eu ainda estava imerso naquele torpor, me lançou sobre a cama. Avançou sobre mim em seguida, voltando a me beijar. Eu embrenhei minha mão em seus cabelos de novo, enlacei seu corpo com minha pernas, fazendo meu quadril roçar no dele. Nós nos esfregávamos, beijávamos ferozmente, desesperados por aquele contato.

Ele se livrou das calças rapidamente.

Seu membro era grande e estava muito duro.

Eu o senti roça-lo contra mim, abrindo espaço no meu meio e depois tocando minha abertura. Ele esfregou a glande macia ali algumas vezes, espalhando o pré-gozo na entrada, causando uma sensação melada e quente, sem que parássemos de nos beijar sequer um segundo.

Mordi seu lábio inferior devagar, abrindo os olhos para encará-lo, e encontrei olhos azuis postos sobre mim.

— Sasuke… — ele sussurrou, havia claro desejo dançando em seus olhos — eu quero você.

Eu o beijei mais uma vez seus lábios entreabertos, nossos olhos fixos um no outro.

— Você já me tem.

Vi seu rosto se iluminar com um sorriso, olhos estreitando-se com alegria.

Sorri também.

Fechei os olhos, relaxei, aguardei por ele. Seu pênis tocava minha entrada úmida e, com uma leve pressão adiante, deslizou para dentro. Senti o comprimento dele ganhar espaço no meu canal, um misto intenso de dor e prazer, fazendo-me me contorcer, apertar meus dentes com a fricção.

Podia sentir os olhos atentos e preocupados de Naruto sobre mim enquanto eu gemia, rouco.

— Está doendo…?

— Apenas continue… Naruto — grunhi, apertando seu ombro com força.

Ele abaixou, beijou meu pescoço, colocando-se mais para dentro pouco a pouco. Eu me ajustava ao seu formato, arqueava e remexia meu corpo. Quando chegou até o final, pausou por um momento, passando a língua pelo meu pescoço devagar, beijando meu ombro e peitoral, causando arrepios pelo meu corpo.

O calor e o peso dele sobre mim, seu comprimento me preenchendo, causavam uma sensação confortável.

Ele começou a se mover. Aos poucos, seu quadril foi para trás, retirando-se de dentro, deixando ali um vazio insuportável. Eu exalei o ar e ele me beijou, capturando meus lábios, abafando meu gemido sôfrego, e logo colocou-se para dentro de novo, daquela vez mais rápido do que a primeira.

Doía, mas era bom.

Os movimentos que se sucederam fluíram cada vez mais fácil. Meu interior relaxava, ajustava-se perfeitamente a ele. Aos poucos a dor deu lugar ao prazer, cada vez maior e mais fácil. Naruto se movia e gemia no mesmo ritmo, gemidos roucos, viscerais, e eu gemia também e me movia junto a ele, abrindo-me cada vez mais.

— … mais… rápido — eu choraminguei, sem conseguir evitar meu corpo e expressão de se contorcerem com aquelas sensações — … mais fundo…

E ele me ouviu e me atendeu. Agarrou meus cabelos com força, passou a se mover com mais intensidade. Seu pênis agora deslizava facilmente, estocadas profundas e fortes, intensas como ele, que se chocavam com o fundo do meu canal. A cada movimento o som dos corpos se encontrando se espalhava pelo ambiente como uma música.

Naruto me penetrava de um jeito bruto, porém cheio de um carinho sutil. Traçou o meu rosto com seus dedos calejados, se movendo com uma cadência constante.

— Tão belo… — agarrou meu rosto com firmeza, mordendo meu queixo e lábios sensualmente — Sasuke, você é tão belo… você é perfeito…

E ele sorria, o que me fazia sorrir.

— Cale a boca, idiota — falei entre arquejos e ri, e ele também, mas o beijei uma vez mais, com toda minha paixão.

Naruto avançou e voltou mais algumas vezes, sensações eletrizantes se espalhando pelo meu corpo, meu pênis duro outra vez. Ele me tocou lá, de cima para baixo, me fazendo gemer contra sua boca. A sensação de ser penetrado e tocado me fazia afundar meus dedos nele, marcando sua tez bronzeada.

Ele respirava pesadamente, o calor exalava de nossos corpos. Eu podia sentir o ápice chegando, o rosto dele se contorcia de prazer, o meu também. Não poderia mais segurar.

— Sasuke, eu vou — murmurou, soltou o ar.

Antes de terminar a frase, seu corpo se arqueou para a frente em uma explosão de prazer. Gemeu longamente.

Sentindo sua mão quente sobre mim, aquela visão fez com que aquela erupção me encontrasse outra vez. Senti todo o prazer se canalizar e jorrar uma segunda vez, mais intensamente. O sémen escapou pela fenda, escorrendo na mão de Naruto, ao mesmo tempo em que eu sentia seu líquido me preencher.

Eu soltei um gemido rouco de prazer, e ele também.

Ofegávamos, completamente entorpecidos.

Parando sobre mim, apoiou as mãos nos dois lados da minha cabeça, lânguido como eu. Ele me olhava, me devorava com seu olhar expressivo e cristalino. Tocou meu rosto com os nós dos dedos de uma mão, lábios entreabertos e rosto corado, traçando o contorno devagar, apreciando aquele momento. Ainda sentia seu sexo quente junto ao meu.

Eu agarrei sua mão, plantei um beijo cálido e lento.

Não havia nada que fosse preciso dizer, nós dois já sabíamos. Sempre soubemos.

Naruto se deixou cair ao meu lado, cansado e satisfeito, sorridente. Ainda nos beijamos algumas vezes, perdidos naquele momento, completamente imersos na nossa paixão.

Apenas por uma noite, tudo bem.

Eu cederia, eu deixaria tudo de lado. Naquela cama, naquela cabana, naquele lugar perdido na neve infinita de um país longínquo, eu cederia, eu me entregaria completamente.

Por ele, eu faria aquilo e muito mais.

Fechei os olhos, aspirei fundo o cheiro inebriante que ele exalava, tocando com a ponta do nariz sua pele quente, sentindo sua respiração contra o meu rosto. E eu me permiti esquecer de tudo por aquele breve momento, porque Naruto sempre esteve comigo, porque ele sempre estaria.

E porque ele estava ali, enquanto eu dormia.

**Author's Note:**

> Gente, eu não costumo repetir casais, mas ando pensando muito em NaruSasu/SasuNaru (gosto flex). Realmente curto bastante deles. Eu sei que estou devendo vários casais, estou devendo o último capítulo daquela fic lá……… mas realmente estou numa onda baixa de inspiração. Tem que aproveitar a fagulha que vem, né?
> 
> Enfim, essa história ficou mais romântica do que a outra que já postei aqui deles (Melodrama), essa narrativa em primeira pessoa do Sasuke dá um tom mais sério. O que acharam? Me contem!


End file.
